carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis
Lewis is a cousin of Mater who has been recurring in the series until Cars 2. He is definantly one of the youngest and cutest in the series, but he sometimes can be seen as very childish as well, and has very bad English. Cars: The Video Game Lewis is seen in the Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, racing with his cousins, where he is usually found as the slowest car. He cannot be played as. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Lewis does not appear in the game, but a red, black-striped cousin seen in Tow the Line is often said to be him (this is actually just a re-skin of Cletus). Cars: Mater-National Championship Lewis competes in the Rustbucket series, appearing in events 3 and 4, usually placing 5th. He still can't be played as (unless mods are used). In race 1's cut scene, he appears eyeing Emma and jumps on his cousins, but gets knocked onto his side by Cletus. He also makes two extremely quick cameos in the intro of the game. Cars: Race-O-Rama Lewis competes in all 4 Smash Up races, still not playable. Livery Lewis is a ghostly gray with the number 81 and a black stripe heading down his body. His license plate is blank (except on the Wii and PS3 versions of Mater-National, where it reads "Lewis"). Personality Lewis is at first seen as the childish one, but is actually much more mature than the other cousins, not a single quote of his tends to be a threat, he could be taken as the "Angel" of the six, with Cletus being the "Demon". He does not have very good English, often using the word "You" alot and saying things wrong such as "Comfy Dents" as "Cawmfy-Dence", often leading players to think he said "Confidence". Abilities Lewis is shown to lack abilities, always being beaten by the other cousins and as a result is much less recognized by the community compared to the other cousins. The latter is disproven in Cars: Race-O-Rama where Lewis and Tommy Joe outspeed Bubba due to the two of them being tiny, light, and slick compared to other cars that compete in the Rustbucket, although Lightning is playable and shares these traits. Gallery Lewis.png|Cars: The Video Game LewisFront.jpg|Front View LewisRear.jpg|Rear View RBRace4Modded.jpg|Lewis on a startup sequence Lewis black window.jpg|Lewis' black window Cousin Cameo.jpg|Note Lewis' body is cut. Lewis Cameo.jpg|Second Cameo in intro Play as Lewis.jpg|Lewis being played as via hacking Lewis RoR.jpg|Cars: Race-O-Rama Lewis Icon.jpg|Character Icon from Cars: The Video Game (Xbox 360) Icon hick c.png|Character Icon from Cars: The Video Game (PC) icon_Lew_a.png|Character Icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama Trivia * Lewis is a phony in Cars: The Video Game, Tommy Joe somehow cloned himself 3 times and painted the clones like Lewis, Judd, and Buford. Note he has green eyes, they normally are pink. **As a result, their icons from the first game and their body/tire textures can be found in Tommy Joe's directory in Cars: Mater-National Championship, despite having new models/textures and being seperate characters. * Lewis is the only one of the six Rustbucket cars who does not have any official artwork. He, Yuri, Tractor, and all Piston Cup Cars (except Cortland) are the only ones in all his apperances who do not. * Although the other three cousins that appear in Cars: Race-O-Rama appear on all the Wii, X360, PS2, and PS3, Lewis does not appear on the PS2. * Lewis and his cousins (except Judd), Snot Rod, and The Crippler all have roles in the intro of Cars: Mater-National Championship, despite not being playable. **In his first cameo, he also appears to have a bit of his body cut off. * Although most cousins have sometimes been depicted having black windows on their icons, only Lewis, Cletus (both in the Wii version of Cars: Mater-National Championship), and Buford (in the same game on the PS2) ever actually did. Category:Characters Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Rustbucket Race Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Race O Rama Characters Category:Antagonists